


Anodyne

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events at En Fin began a downward spiral for Butler. How long will it be before he hits the bottom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anodyne

His one consolation had been that now he could always look after Juliet.

Holly had saved his life, but the magic had stolen the physical fitness he'd so meticulously maintained. He might have said Artemis was worth it, if the boy hadn't gotten himself killed two years later.

Twenty years had passed. All that had sustained him was the thought of keeping Juliet safe. He could handle boyfriends and bullets.

But not illness.

He never thought he'd see his baby sister die. Watching it, he felt himself die too – inside.

This time there was no fairy magic to save him.


End file.
